


Stay

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Stay

Dick tried his best to make himself expressionless; however a wry smile hid in his mouth’s corner as he watched Tim as he got back from the bathroom. The teen wiped dry his hair; he threw the wet towel on the back of the chair, and then began to search for his scattered clothes. He dropped the towel what was wrapped around his waist, and began to dress.

”Stay.” Dick asked. Even he himself was surprised that he said what he wanted to say since the first time.

Tim’s movements broke, he stared at Dick with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Dick swallowed.

”Please stay.” He repeated quietly, determinedly.

Tim blinked, then stood up and buttoned his jeans.

”I can’t.” He shook his head, then looked away. He quickly put on his shirt and sweater, two minutes later he was out the apartment.

Dick took a deep, heavy sigh. He helplessly clutched the blanket and threw it away. Fluttering feelings squeezed painful his teeth, but he didn’t care. He dressed up quickly, and hurried after Tim. _Maybe he can catch him; maybe he can tell him without words… Maybe he should tell him._ **He needs to know**.

He ran down the stairs, didn’t want to waste any precious time by waiting for the elevator. When he came out into the street, the night-chill struck him in the face. He put his hands in his pockets and walked in the direction assumed that Tim was gone.

A few blocks later he turned back. _Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all. Maybe the things are good as they are. At least this is theirs._ He sighed deeply, and zipped his coat’s zipper higher. Breath drew pale, white clouds past him, lived for a short time, quickly became one of the thin, cold air. He walked quickly up the fire escape, the night was very cold.

When he saw the slim, squatting figure in front of his door, his breath stopped for a moment, his heartbeat speeded up. He wanted to run to him, but he didn’t, he was afraid, afraid to frighten the teen, maybe he shied and run away; or he fade away.

Slowly he took the few steps what made them to separate. When he got there, the boy looked up at him, waiting on his face – _maybe he returned immediately_ \- and confusion – _he didn’t know he’ll be back_ \- and maybe it was a mix of relief too. _Did he know he went after him?_

Dick smiled wryly and reached for Tim.

”Come on, let’s go inside. It’s cold out here.”

Tim stood up and accepted the offered hand. Dick deftly opened the door and leaded inside the teen. As they were hugged by the warm, dark silence, Dick grabbed the teen’s wrist and pulled him tightly into his arms, he buried his face in the soft, fragrant locks.

”Welcome home, Tim.” He whispered.

Tim bit on his lower lip, and grabbed the back of Dick’s shirt. He nodded softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
